Chroma: Shades of Freedom
by Nichole Marye
Summary: [{RivaMika Drabble Collection}] (7/5o) She looked back at her own reflection staring her back in the mirror and thought that maybe just this once Levi was right…Eren was an idiot. -R&R- {(Request are accepted, AU and mangaverse)}
1. Double Dare Ya

Double Dare Ya

(8/22/13)

* * *

He gripped her waist tightly holding her to him with a strong hold. He looked up at her and although she tried to avoid his unwavering and accusing gaze she couldn't, drawn to him as she's always been.

His gaze continued fixated in hers silently telling her that he didn't believe her words one bit.

He was a stubborn man, that, she knew well enough. Now, just as most occasions, he refused to take 'no' for an answer.

"Do you love me?" He asked again for a second time, his voice hard. She figures he must think it an easy question to answer, and it would be if he just accepted her answer.

She didn't look away from his eyes knowing that if she did it would only serve to make him doubt her answer even more than he already did. "No." She answered for the second time.

It didn't take a genius to figure out he didn't like her answer at all. "Liar." He sneered, anger clear on his expression. He pressed himself closer to her, their faces just inches apart even with the difference in height.

"I made it clear since the start to who my heart belonged to." She told him to which he just scoffed in response.

"There's a past tense in that statement, Ackerman." He commented his voice no more than a whisper and she felt his breath on her neck.

"Sir…" She started, not using his name to detach herself. He was making this harder than it should be. "I _love_ Eren." She told him with an emphasis on the word 'love' that made Levi clench his teeth loud enough for her to hear. No matter how many times she's told him he just didn't want to listen.

"You can lie to yourself," He whispers. "you can lie to the world, but you can't lie to me." His voice whispered in a 'matter of fact' manner.

A second after he pressed his lips to hers coaxing her to respond and respond she did. She moved her lips against his as if she hadn't just told him she loved another. Soon between kisses Levi parted breaking the kiss.

"You can say you love him as many times as you want, but your lips, your body, tell me otherwise." As her eyes turn to his lips she sees a smirk tugging at his lips and it's then that she notices that her hands are tangled in his hair and that she's pressed up against him.

"Now…" He whispers shakily and out of breath. "I dare you to tell me you don't love me." Out of habit she opens her mouth to say 'no', but stops and thinks twice because there can be no other explanation but love for the undeniable pull she feels toward him.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**I think I kinda fell in love with this pairing, so yeah this is a result to that new mini obsession. The name of the drabble collection is because well blue can be used to represent freedom and I found it a fitting tittle. (for those who might have wondered)**_

_**I was kinda nervous of posting it here because it might not be good enough, but whatever! Hope you like it! :)**_

_**Any comments or requests any of you may have you can let me know in the box below.  
Reviews make my day.  
**_

_**You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	2. Worth a Stain

Worth a Stain

(8.24.13)

* * *

Request by:**Anonymous (on Tumblr)**

* * *

They're in the dining hall and Levi glares at the table. "Damn loud brats." He mutters under his breath. Most of the trainees are out training having already finished their food. He's drinking tea as he tries to ignore Hanji's rant about how wonderful and interesting Titans are based on her latest experiment.

He stares with a blank expression at the woman sitting across from him; he knows she won't shut up until she's finished. From the corner of his eyes he can see Eren with his 'smart' little friend and proclaimed 'protector' at his side.

"Just you watch, this time I am going to beat Jean!" Eren exclaims loudly making Levi's eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"So for my next experiment I'm thinking about…" Hanji's conversation seems to trail off for him as he ones again stopped listening hoping she would take the hint that he just doesn't care about her obsession with those titan freaks. He sighs in frustration as she keeps on talking and suddenly her rants come to a halt in where she stops to look at him. "You're ignoring me aren't you?" She asks seeming to have finally gotten the hint.

"Finally caught on, huh, four eyes…" He commented to which she simply scoffed in response.

"Well I'm going to see my babies." She said before storming off with her tray. Levi was just glad to be finally let in peace.

"Aww, Armin! You can't be like that. Someday I'll be like Lance Corporal Levi, just taller." Eren said loudly causing said Corporal to glare in his direction. Apparently the brat wasn't aware that he was in the room.

"If you finished eating then go train, disrespectful brat." The last part was muttered under his breath. Eren quickly reacted to the Corporals word instantly standing up surprised about Levi's presence in the room.

He quickly nodded and left along with Armin. Levi stared at the young woman still sitting on the table, who kept eating as if he wasn't there. "Aren't you going to train, Ackerman?" He raised an eyebrow at her when she turned to face him.

"I'm still eating." She answered her expression as blank as his.

He kept staring at her and she stared back, both of them refusing to be the one to look away first. They were alone now as complete silence filled the room. He kept his gaze on hers refusing to lose to her.

She starts to eat, her eyes still on his as she chews on her food. For a moment he just sits there and glares, he decides to take another sip of his tea, but as he does he seems to spill it on his cravat.

"Damn." He murmurs under his breath as he places the cup of tea at the table breaking eye contact with Mikasa, annoyed at having spilled his tea on himself he sighs in frustration and as he stands up to leave his eyes are drawn to her.

There's a smile tugging at her lips, amusement on his behalf and as he picks up the cup of tea and leaves he can't help but think that maybe a simple stain was worth that smile that graced her lips. He wonders as he makes his way to his room, in search of another cravat, how he can make her smile the way she did.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**_Thanks to the 4 people who reviewed on the previous drabble, this drabble is for you guys! :) Another thanks to those who put the story on alert and favorites, I'm surpised at such a high number for a single drabble. _  
**

**_Though I would like to ask that those who read leave a review. I hope you liked this one, hope it wasnt' too OOC, but I guess a little can't be helped._**

**_Btw, someone in a review asked me to up the rating and do maybe a little M rated drabbles, do tell me what you think about that. But this I say beforehand, I don't write actual lemon (or whatever they're called) scenes._**

**_Any comments or requests write in the box below. Remember, you review and I'll update. It's very simple actually the more reviews I get the more I'll update.  
Deal? :)_**


	3. The Thin Line in Between

The Thin Line in Between

(9/10/13)

* * *

**Idea by: iggsinwonderland (on tumblr)**

* * *

If there was something both Mikasa Ackerman and Levi despised almost as much as the titans it was each other. It wasn't a secret to anyone that they've never been able to get along, never been able to see each other eye to eye.

Especially when it came to Eren.

When Eren was the topic things got worse than usual. Mikasa would instantly get defensive and Levi would easily get frustrated, normally there was someone around to stop them or hold them back.

"You're like his mother." Levi rolled his eyes at Mikasa who in response simply glared.

"I'm just looking out for him and there's no way I'll let you guys experiment on him like he's some sort of lab rat!" She yelled; they were both in his office to which Mikasa barged in without so much as a knock.

"I think you're the most infuriating person I've ever met." Levi told her as he passed a hand through his hair trying to calm himself down, she had the annoying ability to put him on edge when no one else could.

"Well the stick up your ass is probably taller than you are!" She shot back as she placed her hands on her hips and took one step forward towering over the Corporal.

Levi's eyebrow's twitched in aggravation as he glared up at her. "You're even worse than a titan, at least they don't talk." He muttered angrily as he too took one step forward refusing to back down to her.

Their faces were only inches apart, although to his displeasure Levi had to straighten himself up as much as possible to reach her. Mikasa held back a smirk of amusement at his current predicament. He may be the Corporal, he may outrank her, but she beat him when it came to stature and he knew that amused her to no ends.

"You little shit." He hissed furiously under his breath as he brusquely pushed her to the wall.

The surprise lasted only a moment before enjoyment took over her features. "Feeling helpless, Corporal?" Her voice was laced with amusement which only served to make him even madder.

By then he was too angry to think and all he wanted was for her to shut up which led to his next move. Roughly he pressed his lips to her in an attempt to silence her. His lips were hard and harsh against hers and she responded back with as much anger as he had.

He pulled her face down to his as she pulled him closer still. "You imbecile." He said in between kisses.

She bit his lip in response as she harshly kissed him back. "Pig." She shot back at him as she took a breath of air and soon his lips found hers again as his hands found his way to her hair.

There was no arguing that there was indeed a thin line between love and hate.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed, favorite and followed the story. I'm surprised about 20 favorites in only two drabbles though kinda disappointed about only 8 reviews. -.-'**

**This drabble wasn't my idea, it was someone else's but I loved it and just had to do it, btw the person gave me permission. Hope it wasn't too much, I'm kinda embarrassed now, and of course i hope it was to your liking. :)**

**If I get 7 reviews on this drabble I'll update tomorrow, what do you say? ;)  
Btw to the person who requested a drabble let me say it's currently being worked on.**

**Any comments or request write inthe box below.  
You review, I update.  
Deal? ;]**


	4. Walls Fall

Walls Fall

(9/9/13)

* * *

Request by: k-lionheart (on Tumblr)

* * *

Despite her pride she knows that she should thank the Corporal; the bruise to her pride will be very much deserved after everything that happened. He not only saved her twice, resulting in the wound of his leg, but also and most importantly he saved the only member of her family left.

He saved Eren, something that, even though she hated to admit, without his help wouldn't have been accomplished. She knows that Eren is important, humanity's last hope, and above all else comes his safety. But none the less she's beyond grateful.

She swallowed her pride as she knocked on the door to his room, but she received no answer. She knew for a fact that he was inside and so she knocked again, and again nothing.

Wanting to get it over with she turned the doorknob to find the door unlocked and so she let herself in, stepping inside and closing the door behind her only to be greeted with complete darkness. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust and when they did she saw him sitting on his bed, face not in her view.

"Corporal." She called as she made her way towards him. She stopped when she was only a few feet away from him. "I'm here to thank you…" She started, "for saving me, but most of all for saving Eren. If it weren't for you, Eren wouldn't be here right now." She finished her voice barely a whisper.

"We did what we could." He told her. "My squad died to save him, I couldn't let their effort and their lives go to waste." His voice broke as he finished the sentence and Mikasa was surprised to see him silently mourning their lives in the darkness of his room, where no one could see him. She felt intrusive.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She told him as she reached forward to place a hand of support on his. He didn't react or said anything and so she withdrew her hand to leave, but before she could he took hold of her hand and pulled her to him.

Surprised she doesn't react as she falls on top of him and his lips brushed ever so slightly with hers. Slowly she drew back from his lips and her eyes turned to his. He's been crying, she notices and as she watches another tear slides down his cheek and she can't help but feel broken as well.

She places a hand on his shoulder and once again whispers. "I'm sorry…" Words of comfort he so desperately seems to need.

He doesn't reply and instead crushes his lips to hers, his lips are hard and bruising against hers and she feels moisture, his tears on her cheeks. She responds as violently as he, her arms going around his neck and finding its way to his hair.

He only seeks to hold her closer still and soon he has her with her back pressed up against his bed as he hovers over her. It's then that all the walls between them disappear, age and rank don't matter all that matters is that they're there.

All they want after so much death, after so much loss, and suffering is some comfort.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Well thanks to the 7 people who reviewed for last drabble, hope you enjoy this one. I really loved writing it and I hope it's not too OOC.**_

_**I really love this couple and want to write a multi chapter fic but I don't have the time! Real life sucks! Tomorrow I have a French test...wish me luck.**_

_**If I get 7 reviews for this drabble I'll update Wednesday in the morning. I think it's fair.  
Any comments or requests write in the box below.  
You review, I update.  
Deal? ;)**_


	5. Humanity's Strongest against Pregnancy

Humanity's Strongest against Pregnancy

(8/21/13)

* * *

Request by: mustachegir (on Tumblr)

* * *

"Are you…okay?" Levi asks reluctantly to the woman sitting in the bed as he entered the room. He shouldn't be surprised with the scene he encounters as he enters the room. For the hundred time that week, she's been crying.

Levi's had more than enough patience, much more than anyone ever expected with the situation. Since they found out Mikasa was pregnant he's been trying to be comprehensive and supportive, but with each day it seems to get worse.

There's just so much Levi can handle, even being humanity's strongest soldier, when it comes to pregnancy.

"Do I look like I'm okay?!" She snaps as she continues to cry, it has come to the point that even Eren and Armin prefer to stay away fearing her tantrums and sudden changes in mood.

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice, you ungrateful woman." He muttered as he closed the door to the room and took off his hood and maneuver gears having come from a three day expeditions with the cadets.

"I'm the one bearing your child while you're out there doing who knows how many dangerous things." She furiously wipes away the tears in her eyes and Levi shakes his head while continuing to ignore her and taking off his shirt. "Do you know how nerve wrecking it is to worry about our child losing his father before he's even born?" Her tone was accusing, he turned around to see her making her way towards him, no tears in her eyes but anger clear on her features.

"I'm not that lucky." He spoke before thinking and then saw as Mikasa's eyes filled up with tears. He sighed in defeat as he brought a hand to her face to wipe away the tears. "I'm sorry." He apologized softly as he took her into his arms in an embrace. "I won't die." He assured her and she nodded in response.

He slowly let go of her and reached for his towel, but just as he did the towel was quickly taken away from him by Mikasa who with his towel in hand ran towards the bathroom. He remained stunned for a moment as he stared at the hand in which he had been holding the towel.

When he heard puking come from the bathroom he turned around to see Mikasa on the floor wiping her mouth and infecting with germs his towel. "That was clean!" He complained as he passed a hand through his hair in frustration.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**As promised here's another drabble. Thanks to the 10 people who reviewed. This one ain't new it was posted on tumblr first, but well I had to post it here. I do hope you enjoy it, as always it was very fun to write.**_

_**For those of you who care the french test went horrible, I'm pretty sure I failed. -.-' So if you're feeling generous today do review and make me feel better.**_

_**Any comments or requests (I'm running low) do write in the box below. If I get at least 7 reviews I'll post another drabble tomorrow.  
You review, I update.  
Deal? :)**_


	6. Humanity's Strongest Pair

Humanity's Strongest Pair

(8/29/13)

* * *

Love doesn't need an age and that's especially true when they're at war. She would give her life for him and she knew he would give his for hers without a second thought.

"Ackerman!" He calls, his voice meaning business, after all they're on a mission. They aren't between four walls in which no one can see them, they're out in the open where one wrong move will blow out their secret and might cost them their lives. She sees a seven meter class titan coming her way and quickly uses her 3d Maneuver Gear to glide to the titan's back and easily cuts through the nape in its neck.

It's not utterly obvious the way his gaze stops on her as her feet touch the ground, just as it's not obvious the way she looks at him in response. A conversation in silence, whispering words through their gazes.

"_I'm okay."_ Her gaze tells him and with a slight smirk he turns away back to his own business.

They're masters when it comes to their secret, a secret so well guarded; because war for humanity isn't the time or place for love. Yet, it's the motivation that keeps them striving forward and gives them the tittle of humanity's strongest pair.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is a miny,_ miny_ little drabble I know you'll all hate me for. -.-' I'm sorry I don't deserve all your lovely reviews! :( **

**I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, it was a horrible day. I felt horrible and got a bad grade, the worst grade in the class. That's never happened to me before. :(  
**

**Anyway, I know I'm in no position to be asking this but 7 reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. Please do make my day, since professors love to wreck them.  
Any comments or requests write in the box below.  
You review, I update.  
Deal?**


	7. Mirror, Mirror

Mirror, Mirror

(18/9/13)

* * *

Request by: Anonymous (on Tumblr)

RivaMika Haircuts

* * *

Levi had been most of the day training the new trainees, training brats on the 'art' of killing titans. With each year his job only got more tedious and at the same time more demanding because with every day that passed they were one more step closer to victory.

He opened the door to his, no, to their room expecting it to be empty, but instead found Mikasa. Mikasa wasn't normally the type of woman that liked to be stuck in a room so it made him wonder.

She sat in front of the vanity looking at herself in the mirror, her brow creased deep in thought.

"Are you practicing your glares?" He asked nonchalantly as he removed his cloak and placed it on the coat hanger then turning his full attention to Mikasa.

She rolled her eyes before turning to him. "How do I look?" She asked out of the blue, catching Levi by surprise, he wasn't expecting that sort of question.

"Okay?" It was more of a question than an answer. She sighed before shaking her head and once again turning her attention to the mirror.

"Spit it out already and tell me what's wrong." He snapped in frustration to which surprisingly she didn't react and instead passed a hand through her hair before once again frowning at the reflection in the mirror.

"Eren told me today my hair was getting too long, I hadn't noticed…" She trailed off as she turned halfway toward Levi.

Levi scoffed in response and crossed his arms over his chest. "He's an idiot. He declared as Mikasa sent him a warning look in response. He took a few strides toward her until he was directly behind her.

He took her hair in his hands and passed a hand through it, it reached half-way past her back. He crouched besides her and whispered in her ear. "Don't listen to him." He pursued his lips before adding. "You look beautiful." She felt his breath on her neck as he spoke and his words brought a small smile to her lips.

She saw through the reflection in the mirror as he walked away a smirk gracing his lips. She looked back at her own reflection staring her back in the mirror and thought that maybe just this once Levi was right…Eren was an idiot.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed on the last chapter you really did wonders to my mood. I'm sorry I took so long to post another one, but as you know real life happens. I've had a bunch of things to do. Now, I'm supposed to be studying for an art history test on friday. -**

**I have a few drabbles I owe and some are being worked on others are done but not yet posted and on other news RivaMika week is coming next week. And Pokemon is just a few days away.**

**Anyway! Any comments, requests write in the box below.  
You review, I update. Deal? ;)**


End file.
